Yakuzi (NPC)
[[image:Mysterious_Punk.png|frame|The Mysterious Punk, later known as Yakuzi.]] ; Location : Frish Port (shows up randomly, check every hour), Forges of the Big All-Hot, Deep Gorges, Totem Island ; Use : Rewards you with the Kabuki Dinoz. __TOC__ Conversation Hey! Psssst... Come here! First conversation # Approach and see what does he want #: Listen, I have an interesting deal for you.... ## I'm listening! ##: Shhhht!!! Not so loud! Or someone will hear us.... ### Oups, sorry ... So? ###: Ok. I have a passport for Totem Island. I offer you a little bet to get it, you have to bet 10.000 gold coins. If you win, you leave with passport and your money. Else, the passport stay in my pocket, and you will owe me 10.000 coins. So, what do you think? #### Why not, it seems to be fair. ####: Ok. Now listen carefully the rules: Each coin got two different sides. The side with the value is called "tail". The second representing a moueffe face is called "head". You just have to choose one side. After, we check who has won. Understood? ##### Just a "heads or tails"... #####: Ha, so you know it? I see that you are used to these kind of deals! So, "tail" or "head"? ###### Tail ######: You lose! Ha ha ha! I am unbeatable. You owe me 10.000 gold coins. ####### But ... you didn't even toss the coin! #######: Are you mad or what? Money is far too precious to play with it! And also, that wasn't in the rules YOU have accepted ... If you bring me my 10.000 gold coins, I will maybe offer you another deal ... and this time, we will toss a coin. ######## If I want this passport, I don't have so much choices... ########: He he! Find the money, and come back to me. My code name is "Yakuzi", I will stay here. ###### Head ######: You lose! Ha ha ha! I am unbeatable. You owe me 10.000 gold coins. ####### But ... you didn't even toss the coin! #######: Are you mad or what? Money is far too precious to play with it! And also, that wasn't in the rules YOU have accepted ... If you bring me my 10.000 gold coins, I will maybe offer you another deal ... and this time, we will toss a coin. ######## If I want this passport, I don't have so much choices... ########: He he! Find the money, and come back to me. My code name is "Yakuzi", I will stay here. ##### Uhh I did not understand everything ... what should I choose? #####: Each coin got two different sides. The side with the value is called "Tail". The second representing a moueffe face is called "head". You just have to choose one side. After, we check who has won. So, "tail" of "head"? #### What!? Are you crazy! Where will I find so much money? ####: Too bad ... Come back if you change your mind, I will stay here. ## You remind me somebody... ##: Chhhht!!! Not so loud! Or someone will see us... ### Oups, sorry ... So? ###: See above. ## Hey excuse me, I thought you were talking to me! Goodbye. ##: Disregarding his calls, you move away ... Maybe he had something important to tell you. # Ignore this guy ... Enough of those strange men... #: Disregarding his calls, you move away ... Maybe he had something important to tell you. When you lost the 10.000 bet (The Mysterious Punk is now called Yakuzi.) # Approach him #: So? You have the money? '' ## '''Yup, 10.000 gold coins.' ##: He he.. Come back whenever you want. ##: (This option is available even if you don't have the 10.000 gold coins, but the conversation ends if you don't have enough.) ## Yes, but I won't give it to a cheater like you! ##: Hey wait! # Ignore him, and run away quickly. #: Hey wait! After you give him 10.000 gold (He disappears for a while, will return randomly as he did the first time) # Approach him #: Here's my deal, we bet 100.000 this time. If you win, you can take all my money and the passport. If you lose, I'll keep it and you'll owe me 100.000 gold coins. If you accept the deal, give me a coin that I can toss.... ## Ok, here's a coin, but no tricks this time! ##: Ok, "Tail" or "Head"? ### Tail ###: Ting! Yakuzi toss up the coin. It fall down on the ground whirling on itself. The suspense is unbearable. #### (Next) ####: Impossible ... I've... I have lost ... Ho no! It's MY AURA after all. It's mine! Farewell, ha ha ha ha! ##### Your Aura? ... Hey! Wait! #####: Yakuzi run away with your reward: maybe you should run after him.... ### Head ###: Ting! Yakuzi toss up the coin. It fall down on the ground whirling on itself. The suspense is unbearable. #### (Next) ####: Impossible ... I've... I have lost ... Ho no! It's MY AURA after all. It's mine! Farewell, ha ha ha ha! ##### Your Aura? ... Hey! Wait! #####: Yakuzi run away with your reward: maybe you should run after him.... ## Ok, I accept the bet, but I want to toss the coin myself! ##: Ok, I choose tails, no wait! heads! ### Toss the coin ###: Ting! You toss the coin up in the air. It falls on the ground, still spinning. The suspense is unbearable. #### (Next) ####: Impossible ... I've lost ... Oh no! It's mine! You'll never catch me, ha ha ha ha! ##### Hey! Wait! #####: Yakuzi has run away with your reward, maybe you should run after him.... ## No way! I don't trust you anymore. Goodbye. ##: Hey you! Wait! # Ignore him, and run away quickly. #: Hey wait! As Disguised Yakuzi (in Forges of the Big All-Hot) frame|Disguised Yakuzi. # You meet a guy who reminds you somebody.... ## Yakuzi, I recognize you, give me my reward! ' ##: ''I, uh ... uhmm sowwy? I think that you awe making a mistake. My name is Benedito Pacifico Juan Mawia Ramiwez. Excuse me, I hawe to leawe. uhh ... I hawe something urgent to do.... ### '''You won't flee this time! My Dinoz are surrounding you. ###: Very well ... seems that I don't have the choice. En garde! '' #### '''Dinoz! Attack!' ####: (You battle Yakuzi (enemy) after the battle, he escapes) ####: Yakuzi has disappeared before the end of the fight. lots of tracks are going in all directions.... ### Ha, seems that I made a mistake ... Hurry up, or you will miss it. ###: Uh ... yea. Goodbye! '' At Deep Gorges, Pretending to be Frozen frame|Frozen Yakuzi # ''I ... am ... fro ... zen.... '' ## '''That's strange, it sounds like you are making like...' ##: I ... am ... an ... ordinary ... person ... complet ... ely ... frozen ... ... You ... can ... lea... ve... '' ### '''Give me my reward, or I ask my Dinoz to melt you!' ###: No, don't worry. I was only pretending to be frozen. You're hard to convince, aren't you? '' #### '''Give me my reward!' ####: Not so fast! I have a revenge to take. Prepare your Dinoz, I will get them this time! '' ##### '''Let's fight!' #####: (You battle Yakuzi (enemy) for a few rounds, until he calls a Kabuki to take his place.) #####: Once more Yakuzi have fled ... But in his run he have lost a strange scroll! Maybe you can find someone that can decipher it for you.... ### Don't move, I'm going to search for help! ###: Uh, yea thanks ... hmm, I wanted to say: than ... ks ... stran ... ger.... '' At Totem Island frame|Yakuzi at Totem Island ''Phew! What a fight! This Professeur Igor was really strong! '' # '''You know him?' #: Yup, but it's a long story ... Where do I begin.... ## Why not at the beginning? ##: Indeed, that's a good idea! On my 18th birthday, I received the heirloom of my Grandfather, which had been passed down through generation to generation in my family. Until then, I was only a little thug, but this heirloom changed everything for me! ### Heirloom? ###: Yes. It wasn't about the money, but a unique item that we call the Kabuki Aura, as well as a scroll showing how to build another one. #### A scroll... ####: 'Yup, I lost it fighting against you, and Professor Igor apparently used it to build an Aura and travel to the Totem Island...'' ##### What happens on this island? #####: It's simple: many centuries ago, my ancestor the Grand Judoki saved a group of Kabukis at the moment of the Huge Cataclysm. He then moved to the island and built a Totem that protected it from intruders.... ###### Why did he do that? ######: Although they are great fighters, the Kabukis can only give birth in a very quiet place. As they're so rare, my ancestor wanted to them to survive here in peace.... ####### I understand... #######: 'When I inherited my grandfather's possessions, Professor Igor came to me and offered me millions of gold coins in exchange for the Aura of the scroll. Fearing the worst, I refused. He seemed very strange and I knew his intentions weren't good....'' ######## Mmmm, I understand ########: So I went to Totem Island myself and discovered the Kabukis. They're so likeable that I decided to rear two of them myself. They're the same ones which helped me during our fights! ######### They're beautiful! #########: Yes, I'm very proud of them! But to raise them, I had to become a thug again, organising some scam....sorry, games of chance, so that the pig... sorry, tourists can relax a bit, you see? ########## ... I think so ##########: In any case, take this. Thanks to you, I was able to prevent a disaster. I don't know how to thank you.... ########### Oh! You don't need to thank me! ###########: Really? But let me give you this Kabuki Egg as reward! Take care of it, it's a very rare item! Unlike other Dinoz, the Kabukis only produce a small amount of eggs! ############ Take the egg ############: Here, it's yours! You can keep the Kabuki Aura that the Professor Igor have made, it'll help you to come back here from time to time. See you soon my friend! ############: (receive a Kabuki Egg) ############ I can't accept... ############: (later...) Additional information * For more information regarding how to get the Kabuki, see Kabuki mission. Fighting Yakuzi * See Yakuzi (enemy). Category:NPCs